Popcorn
by clocks-and-cages
Summary: The gang gets together for a movie night at Dez's house. Auslly oneshot. R&R, pretty please!


**(**NOTE: I do not own Austin & Ally or any of its characters. The movie mentioned in this is of my own imagination, so please don't sue me if it turns out to be a real movie title D:**)**

They decided to meet at Dez's house, due to the fact that his basement had the best TV out of the four of them. It was one of those big, expensive ones, taking up a good portion of the wall with a nice, comfy brown sofa in front of it. Video games were strewn over the floor of the basement, but the gang wasn't there to play that night. No, they were having their first annual Team Austin success party, celebrating an amazing concert. They had planned it out perfectly – there would be pizza, popcorn, candy, and of course, a movie.

The only problem was that they couldn't seem to decide on what to watch.

"Dez, for the millionth time, Austin and I don't want to watch a Zaliens movie," Ally groaned, leaning back against the sofa.

"Austin," Trish whined. "You love Zalien movies!"

"Sorry," Austin shrugged. "I'm with Ally on this one."

Funny. That had been happening more and more lately.

"Fine," Dez sighed dramatically, tossing Brain Eaters from Beyond to the side and looking through the other movies, naming off a few titles that no one seemed too enthusiastic about.

Ally leaned forward, drawing the basket away from Dez and beginning to pick through herself while Austin watched over her shoulder. Suddenly her eyes became bright with delight, and she pulled out a DVD, holding it up triumphantly. The cover read _Starlight Beach_, with an image of a beach illuminated by the stars. There were two silhouettes on the beach who appeared to be holding hands. Austin frowned slightly – it seemed a bit cheesy, in his opinion.

"Starlight Beach!" Trish exchanged. "That movie is adorable!"

"That's my mom's," Dez said, taking it from Ally and frowning as he read the back. "'A dramatic romance filled with love and mystery?' It seems kind of girly."

"Oh, please," Trish waved her hand dismissively. "We all know you love that kind of mushy gushy stuff, Dez."

"Do not!" Dez protested unconvincingly, but the girls ignored him as their heads swiveled toward Austin.

He squirmed under their gaze, looking at the DVD again with clear distaste. His eyes found Ally's face, though, and he saw the silent pleading there. Maybe there was once a time when he could have refused, but lately he found himself unable to deny her anything.

_(Who was he kidding? He'd never been able to say no to her.)_

"Alright," he caved, and suddenly something rammed into him. He realized it was Ally, who had lurched forward to wrap her arms around him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she exclaimed, pulling away and grinning. Austin blinked, trying to remember how to form a sentence, but before he could she was standing up to go get the popcorn.

As Dez worked to turn the DVD player on and switch the TV settings, Trish turned to Austin and raised her eyebrows. Austin arched one of his own in return. "What?"

"You've been agreeing with Ally a lot lately," she mused, and he hoped the heat rushing into his face was not a blush, which would give him away.

"We're partners," he tried for a casual shrug. "Of course I'm going to agree with her."

"You never used to before," Trish pointed out.

"We agreed on plenty of things before!" Austin lied.

Trish rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Just make sure you two don't hog all the popcorn during the movie, okay?"

As if summoned, Ally bounded back down the steps with a large plastic bowl balanced in one arm. "Ready?" she asked Dez, pausing at the bottom.

"We're ready!" he answered. Holding up an invisible microphone, he turned toward Austin and Trish. "Ladies and gentlemen, please prepare for theater conditions, and enjoy the movie."

Austin grinned as Ally flipped off the lights and dropped down on the sofa next to him, closer than she had been before. She shoved the bowl so that it was half on her lap, half on his. She had to scoot closer so it wouldn't fall over, but he didn't mind.

The movie actually proved to be a lot less cheesy than Austin had thought. It was about a girl spending her spring break down on a large island, where she met a guy her age. The two of them quickly became friends, and they spent every night together out on the beach. When they shared their first kiss, Austin became suddenly very aware of Ally's warmth pressed up against his side. He tried to distract himself with popcorn, but it didn't work very well. His eyes wandered to her face, illuminated by the screen, and he couldn't help but wonder when she had gotten to be so pretty. Had she always been that way?

Halfway through the movie he felt her beginning to lean against him, and noticed her breathing becoming slower. Trish was snoring on the floor already, and Dez, despite his sniffling and occasional remarks of how "beautiful" it all was, seemed to be drifting off as well. Austin was wide awake, though. He didn't want to miss even just a moment of being so close to Ally.

Eventually her head fell onto his shoulder, and he could hear the quiet puff of her breathing. Without really thinking about it, he shifted closer to her, and one arm fell over her thin shoulders, drawing her into him gently. He didn't have the heart to wake her up. None of them had planned on sleeping over. With his other hand, Austin hurriedly texted his mom, asking her to inform the other parents that they would be spending the night. She replied agreeing to do so, and he relaxed against Ally. Eventually he, too, fell asleep, his head leaning back as he drank in the feeling of being close to her.

A few hours later, Ally awakened to Austin's snoring. The TV had switched off automatically. At first she was startled to find herself so close to him. After a moment, though, she smiled, shifting only slightly so that she could lean her head in closer to his neck.

They both slept a bit more soundly than usual that night.


End file.
